The Golden Explorers
The Golden Explorers is the seventh aired episode of Dora the Explorer from season two. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Fiesta Trio *Swiper *Benny *Isa *Tico Summary Dora and her friends form a soccer team and have a soccer match against the big dinosaurs. Review Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa & Tico play soccer with the soccer ball. Dora tries hitting the soccer ball on her head. She even hits the ball on her knees a couple of times and kicks the ball with her right foot. Today they were playing soccer with the dinosaur team. They were very big. When the dinosaurs stomp, they made the ground shake. The dinosaurs asked Dora and her friends, "What's the name of your team?" Boots had a good idea for their soccer team. He said they should be named the golden explorers. The friends liked Boots' idea. Now, they had to get their team shirts. They all looked in Backpack and had 5 yellow shirts with numbers ranging from 1-5. The blue arrow finds the 5 yellow shirts and Backpack wanted to make sure they had the 5 yellow shirts for Dora's soccer team. Backpack counts and sure enough, there were 5 yellow shirts for Dora's soccer team, The Golden Explorers. Tico gets the yellow shirt with the #1, Boots gets the yellow shirt with the #2, Isa gets the yellow shirt with the #3, Benny gets the yellow shirt with the #4 and Dora gets the yellow shirt with the #5. The Dinosaur team did their team cheer. They went "Dino, Dino, Dino, Dinosaurs!" Then it was time for The Golden Explorers to do their team cheer. Dora showed her team that they should put out their hands and throw their hands up high after saying their team cheer. The Golden Explorers team cheer was: "Go, Go, Go, Go, Golden Explorers!" The apatosaurus explained that they had to kick the ball into the net to score a goal. But they didn't see the net anywhere. Map says that they had to go around the big tree, jump over a dinosaur tail to find the net. The Dinosaur team and The Golden Explorers were ready to play soccer. The Fiesta Trio blew their whistles. The soccer ball gets kicked and the Golden Explorers chased after the soccer ball. Dora and her team each took a turn kicking the soccer ball after asking: "Where are we going?". Soon, The Golden Explorers got to the Big Tree before the Dinosaur team. But then, they heard Swiper. Swiper curls up into a ball. Benny thought there were 2 balls. They had the soccer ball and Swiper curled up into an orange ball. Swiper uncurls himself, swipes the soccer ball and hides in the big tree. They had to find the soccer ball fast. The soccer ball was round and had black & white hexagons on it. The viewer gets a look at some nests. Dora said the soccer ball must have landed in a bird's nest. They find a black & white egg, a white bird with sunglasses and then they find the soccer ball. After that, all the eggs in the nests hatch. The soccer ball comes down from the big tree, Dora kicks the ball on the side of her foot and comes back down onto the grass. Next, they had to jump over the dinosaur's tail. Dora and her team each took a turn kicking the soccer ball after asking: "Where are we going?". The Golden Explorers got so far ahead, they thought the Dinosaur team wouldn't catch up but they stand corrected. The Dinosaur team get in The Golden Explorer's way. The Golden Explorers had to work together to get past the Dinosaur team. They did that by kicking by the ball to themselves. Dora kicked the ball to Benny who kicked the ball to Isa who kicked the ball to Tico who kicked the ball to Boots. Soon, they got the soccer ball past the Dinosaur team. Boots kicks the soccer ball as he runs with it alone and Dora comes in beside him. The Golden Explorers made it to the Dinosaur's tail. Dora explained that his name was Rex. She also said that he's the biggest player on the Dinosaur team. Dora also said that Rex sits in the middle of the field and blocks everything with his tail. The Golden Explorers had to jump over Rex's tail. The soccer ball gets kicked over Rex's tail. Each Golden Explorer player took a turn jumping over Rex's tail. Tico went first. The viewer tells him "salta" for "jump". Boots went 2nd and the viewer told him "Salta", Isa went 3rd and the viewer told her "Salta". Benny went 4th and they told him "Salta". Then it was Dora's turn. They told her "Salta" too. Then, the viewer got a turn to jump over Rex's tail. The viewer had to stand up and soon the viewer jumps over Rex's tail. The Fiesta Trio slide down the tail as they played their fanfare. The Golden Explorers were close to kicking the soccer ball into the net. It gets kicked and the team started running after the soccer ball. Suddenly, when The Golden Explorers were about to kick the socer ball into the net, they stopped. The team asked dora the reason she stopped. Dora explained that there was a goalie. The stegosaurus was the dino goalie. It was his job to keep the other team from kicking the ball into the net. The Dinosaur Team got together. Boots wolf whistles. The Golden Explorers had to work together to get the soccer ball past the dinosaurs. They had to spread out. Dora kicks the soccer ball to Tico, who kicks the ball to Boots who kicks it back to Dora as she started moving ahead. Dora got past the dinosaurs but now she had to kick the soccer ball past the dino goalie and into the net. Dora kicks the soccer ball but the dino goalie uses his tail to block it from going into the net. Dora tries again, she super jumps and kicks the soccer ball. The dino goalie misses and goes into the net. Tico shouts out "Goal!" The Fiesta Trio cheered by saying "Hooray!" Boots saw that Dora kicked the ball into the net. The Golden Explorers scored a goal. The Dinosaur Team were very impressed. They gave themselves a high-5 for showing good sportsmanship. And that was how The Golden Explorers worked together and found a way to kick the ball into the net and how they scored a goal. Trivia Dora's soccer team wear yellow shirts with numbers going from 1-5. Character Find Benny Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:2002